


His Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien to Marichat, Marichat, ladrien, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien loves Ladybug. It's something that he's never even thought about saying 'no' to. But when the public finds out that he has a special connection to everyone's favorite spotted heroine, things get messy.When Adrien, incognito Chat, seeks help, he may have found it in more ways than one in a blue eyed girl with pigtails.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many others to to post... But this is a three a.m shit post. So. W/e.

"Adrien." Ladybug giggled.

"No~" He moaned. "I was so close!"

"Too bad. You. Lost." She tapped his nose.

"Not fair, Ladybug! You cheated!" Adrien turned his head away from her, although she could clearly see the blush on his cheeks. "I m-mean you p-played, f-fair, I-I-"

"Aww," She bumped their hips."It's all my Ladybug luck, don't worry."

His blush darkened. "I don't... chevas... Hesgetrev..."

Ladybug smirked. "Is my handsome boy a sore loser?"

"Stop it!"

She smiled and dug a finger into his side. "I can't help that my handsome boy is a handsome boy!"

He cursed. "I'm not a sore loser!"

"Of course not." Ladybug wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're the worst kind of loser."

Adrien groaned. "What's that?"

Ladybug placed her lips next to his ear. "A very attractive loser."

Adrien's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

Ladybug ruffled his hair. "Of course! You shouldn't be able to get away with it."

"I thought you said I could get away with that."

 

"I said that while we were gaming, after you used that cute face of yours. And," Ladybug stuck her tongue out at him. "I only gave you that win because your face was stuck in a perpetual pout."

Adrien sat back down next to her and stuck his lip out. "I could've won."

Ladybug hummed. "Keep making faces like that, and you sure will."

Adrien blushed again. She wondered if his cheeks had decided to stay like that.

That was good, Ladybug decided. It made Adrien vulnerable af.

"Do you wanna play another round?" She handed him his controller.

"Do I get to win?"

Ladybug smirked. "How many cute faces can you make?"

-oOo-

"Oh, geez, Adrien." Ladybug fell on his bed. They had paused gaming so Adrien could go to the bathroom.

Said boy looked up from the doorway. "Yes, Ladybug?"

"I realized I don't have a pet name for you."

-oOo-

"P-Pet name?" Why was he stuttering? This way Ladybug. The girl he'd been going casual with for over a month now.

"Yea!" Ladybug crawled up onto his bed, showing him her butt. Accidentally or not, Adrien turned away.

"You c-can just c-call me Adrien. I-It's n-n-no problem L-Ladybug." He really needed to stop stuttering.

"But that's not fun!" Ladybug whined.

"I-I-I..." Adrien trailed off. Ladybug was tugging at her hair and had her gaze turned up to the ceiling.

He cursed, making sure she couldn't hear.

"L-L-Ladybug-g." What was wrong with him? "W-What are you-"

She snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"T-That's what?" Adrien gripped the doorway.

"Buggy."

Adrien was sure his knees were about to give out from beneath him. "E-Excuse me?"

"Adrien, when we're here, alone, I want you to call me Buggy."

What.

"B-B-Bugg-gy?" Adrien's insists were right, and he fell down onto his butt. "N-N-No!" He waved his hands in front of his face. "I can't do that! I wanna call you Ladybug!" It gave him a sense of pride, knowing that he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, and heck, saying her name without shame was part of having the girl. "I like your name!"

Ladybug giggled. "Then can I call you something?"

Adrien blinked. "W-What?"

"Adri-kins"

Adrien wasn't sure what happened in the next couple of seconds, but blacking out was probably one of them.

-oOo-

Blah, if he remembered correctly, was what the akuma was called.

It was funny, watching an akuma screaming their name to the skies, which happened to be Blah.

"I am Blah!"

"You will now bow to Blah!"

"King Blah is ruler of Paris!"

"King Blah will make sure there are no secrets in his kingdom, and no reason for treason!"

It went on.

And on.

'King Blah' didn't like to shut up.

At first, when Ladybug showed up at his window, he was disappointed, and so was Plagg. They both felt like, in some way, that they had failed.

Adrien failed to get Ladybug to like Chat, and Plagg failed in almost the same way. Adrien didn't know why. The kwami wouldn't tell him.

To add on to Blah, there had been another akuma before him called Blaze.

Adrien and Blaze didn't get along.

So when Adrien was running on a street next to the Seine, something he'd taken up in recent orders from his father, it didn't help that Blaze was cursing at him, burning the pavement where he was trying to step.

After one step too far to the left, Adrien fell, right into the river.

At first he was glad. Water is the opposite of fire, and it was cold. Adrien was sure he had third-degree burns everywhere.

But then he realized, very quickly, that in everything his father had taught him to do, from Mandarin to fencing, swimming was not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me I mean five a.m shit post.
> 
> Marinette is so mean to my child.


End file.
